captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
All Japan Jr. Youth
|its anime counterpart, see Japan Jr. (1986 film). For the U-20 team|Japan Youth}} 全日本ジュニア(Jr.)ユース |image= Japan ep52 (2018) 3.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names=J-boys; Japan Golden Age |position= 1st (champion) }} (全日本ジュニア(Jr.)ユース, Zennihon Junia Yūsu) or Japan Jr. is the representative of Japan in the International Jr. Youth Tournament that took place during the J Boys' Challenge story arc. History thumb|120px|leftIn the Captain Tsubasa series, Japan Jr. was envisioned by Katagiri and the JFA Association as to be the first junior team to compete in U-16 European and South American standards. Katagiri wanted Tsubasa to be at his best, win the V-3 middle school tournament and become the best player in the U-19 Brazil club league in order to lead Japan to win the World Cup in a future. After the 16th National middle school tournament, since Tsubasa was injured and couldn't join the training camp, Kojiro Hyuga became the captain, who left the captain mark to Hikaru Matsuyama after the loss against Hamburg Jr., therefore Matsuyama became the new captain. He later gave the mark to Tsubasa after the three week period of his recovery, showing he was almost at his 100% strength after dribbling Italy Jr. Youth volantes and defenders and scoring against Gino Hernandez. For the International Jr. Youth tournament held in France, all Japanese players who had a great performance in the 16th National middle school tournament from the top Middle school teams who made it up to semifinals or quarter-finalsBecause of Tsubasa's injury, Nitta, who Tsubasa faced during the Shizuoka prefecture tournament, replaced him. were chosen to join All Japan Jr. Youth training camp. Only 17 out of those 24 players would be chosen to take part in the Europe campaign. Later on, the team has the addition of Tsubasa OzoraSince Tsubasa didn't join the training camp, he wasn't considered to be part of the team until after the match against Schester's Bremen Jr., where Tsubasa challenged goalkeeper Gino Hernandez along with the Italian team and successfully defeat them with a Drive Shot., Taro MisakiWho at the time was living in France with Ichiro Misaki and despite attending a French middle school, he did not want to join any soccer club as he felt his skills and potential was not enough for an International Jr. Youth Tournament. So he decided to accept Katagiri's invitation just after challenging France Jr. Youth captain Elle Sid Pierre and his team and was able to score a goal with the assitance of a then unknown Louis Napoleon., Genzo Wakabayashi and Jun MisugiBefore being registered as a player, Misugi only joined the team as an assistant coach and later on accepted the role of a "super substitute" in times of need. joining, the All Japan Jr. Youth team was formed with 21 players, after the training camp and the (West) Germany friendly matches campaign. Uniforms Manga * Home: white shirt with Japanese flag, royal blue for the collar and royal blue stripes on the sleeves, white shorts and white socks with royal blue stripes. The captain armband is white with blue horizontal stripes. This is Japan 1984 home uniform. * Away: blue shirt with Japanese flag, white collar with a red thin line and a white sleeve borders, blue shorts with a white wide stripe and blue socks. * Keeper: Green jersey, with black chest and the Japanese flag and white collar, black shorts and white socks. * Keeper (2): Blue jersey with black collar and shoulders, blue arms and the Japanese flag and black pants with white stripes. This uniform is worn in the manga by Wakabayashi during the matches against France and West Germany. Anime Shin Captain Tsubasa The uniform is identical to the manga home and keeper versions. Wakabayashi wears a green shirt with white collar, darker green shoulders and grey blue pants with white stripe. Wakashimazu and Morisaki wear different color patterns (Wakashimazu wears a red shirt with teal green chest and black pants, while Morisaki wears an orange jersey with pale yellow chest and white shorts). The captain armband is red. * 1994 Anime: White shirt with Japanese flag, azure collar and azure stripes on the sleeves, white shorts and white socks with azure stripes and black back number. The goalkeeper uniform is a red shirt with blue shoulders, blue round collar, white sleeves and black pants. The captain armband is yellow. 2001 Anime * Home: blue shirt with JFA logo, white collar with a red ring, 3 white stripes on the sleeves, and white and red curves from the sleeves to the sides of the shirt, white shorts with blue stripes and blue socks. The captain armband is red with white Adidas logo. This is Japan 1999-2000 Home uniform, which was also worn by Japan in Millenium Dream. * Away: white shirt with JFA logo, blue collar with a red ring, 3 blue stripes on the sleeves, and blue and red curves from the sleeves to the sides of the shirt, blue shorts with white stripes and white socks. This is Japan 1999-2000 Away uniform. * Keeper: jet black long-sleeved jersey, with the JFA logo, the Adidas logo, and grey colors on the chest, yellow shoulder stripes, yellow round collar, with jet black shorts and white socks. 2018 Anime * Home (ep. 29, 34): Blue shirt with blue round collar, medium blue shoulders and sleeves, dark blue rectangle-shaped panels on the sides, Japan flag as logo on the left side of the chest and red sleeve borders, white shorts and dark blue socks. The captain armband is yellow with the flag of Japan. This uniform resembles the one worn by Olympic Japan in Rising Sun. * Home (epilogue): Similar to Manga home (Japan 1984 home uniform). * Keeper: N/A Results Japan Training camp *○ Japan Jr. 3 - 1 Mihara high school ● *○ Japan Jr. 2 - 0 Teiwa high school ● *○ Japan Jr. 2 - 1 Toho Academy high school ● Germany Campaign matches *● Japan Jr. 1 - 5 Hamburger SV Jr. ○ *● Japan Jr. 2 - 3 SV Werder Bremen Jr. ○ *○ Japan Jr. 3 - 0 FC Bayern Munich Jr. ● *○ Japan Jr. 4 - 0 Amsterdam Jr. ● *○ Japan Jr. 3 - 1 Belgium Jr. ● International Jr. Youth Tournament Group stage *○ Japan Jr. 2 - 1 Italy Jr. ● *○ Japan Jr. 5 - 4 Argentina Jr. ● Final round *''Semifinal'' ○ Japan Jr. 4 - 4 France Jr. ● (aet, PK 5 - 4) Japan *''Final'' ○ Japan Jr. 3 - 2 Germany Jr. ● Squad 'Training camp' Main Squad International Jr. Youth Tournament *Coach: Tatsuo Mikami 22px|border *Assistant coach Sumitomo 22px|border *Assistant Coach Jun Misugi 22px|border Other players These players joined the training camp, but didn't get selected. Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|International Jr. tournament U16J1.jpg|Japan Jr.(Manga) JAP.JPG|All players of Japan Jr. Youth team |-|1983= Keepers ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|GK (J-Village) Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|DF (J-Village) Midfielders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Midfielders (J-village) Midfielders ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Midfielders (J-village) Forwards ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|FW (J-Village) Forwards ep125 (1983) 2.jpg Forwards ep125 (1983) 3.jpg |-|SCT= Japan Jr (SCT) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. squad All Japan Jr (SCT).jpg|'All Japan Jr.' Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg|'Japan Jr.' (Best Four) Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Makoto Soda ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Tachibana twins (SCT).jpg|Tachibana Twins Tachibanas ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Hyuga (SCT).jpg|Kojiro irritated Hyuga_vs_Wakabayashi_(Shin_CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Wakabayashi Matsuyama - All Japan Jr 2.jpg|Matsuyama Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Accepting Tsubasa in the team Golden Combi ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japanese Golden Combi Golden Combi ova3 (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa & Misaki's One-Two |-|SCT (2)= Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa as team captain Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Japan_Jr_(SCT)_2.jpg Kojiro Muller ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 3.jpg Tsubasa Amoro ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg|Golden Combi vs Muller Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Schneider Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg |-|J= Gino Hernandez ep35 (J).png|Hernandez defeated by the Drive Shot Tsubasa_vs_Hernandez_(Italy_Jr).jpg|Tsubasa vs Hernandez Golden Gombi vs Hernandez.jpg|Golden Combi vs Hernandez Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Kojiro vs Gino Hernandez Tsubasa_-_Japan_Jr._home_colors_(CTJ_PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow |-|2001= Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Road385.jpg|Japan Jr. (2001) Japan ep23 (2001) 1.jpg|Japanese Golden Combi Hyuga (JBC) home color.jpg|Hyuga (2001) 10.jpg|Hyuga (2001) camisa09.jpg|Hyuga & the team Ken01.jpg|Wakashimazu (2001) Misa01.jpg|Misaki (2001) Ryo.jpg|Ishizaki (2001) Tachibana_Japan_Jr_(2001).jpg|Tachibanas (2001) Japan Jr. vs France Jr. (2001).jpg misugi01.jpg|Misugi (2001) misugi.jpg|Misugi (2001) Japan Jr Away colors (2001).jpg|Away jersey Japan Jr. away colors (2001).jpg|Away jersey Khjvklbfgvdklfvhsl.JPG|Misaki Away Japan_Jr..jpg|Hyuga Away Genzo-2002-031-034.jpg|Wakabayashi Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Japan ep30 (2001) 2.jpg|Sano beaten by Schneider Japan ep30 (2001) 1.jpg|Misaki's pass Japan ep30 (2001) 5.jpg Japan ep30 (2001) 3.jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot |-|2018= Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|In Japan Jr. training camp Japan_ep52_(2018)_0.jpg|Takasugi, Ishizaki, Misugi, Mikami, Hyuga & Matsuyama Japan ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Taki, Kisugi, Izawa, Jito, Sano & Tachibanas Japan ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Hyuga & Matsuyama |-|Art= Tsubasa JY.png|Tsubasa Hyuga JY.png|Hyuga Misaki Japan JY (DT) 1.png|Misaki Wakabayashi JY.png|Wakabayashi Ishizaki JY.png|Ishizaki Matsuyama JY.png|Matsuyama Misugi JY.png|Misugi Jito Japan JY (DT).png|Jito Tachibanas U16 (DT) 1.png|Masao Tachibanas U16 (DT) 2.png|Kazuo Nitta Japan Jr (DT) 1.png|Nitta Wakashimazu U16 (DT) 1.png|Wakashimazu Takeshi Japan Jr (DT) 1.png|Sawada Morisaki - Japan Jr.png|Morisaki |-|Manga= Japan training camp ch92 (CT) 1.png|Japan Jr. training camp Nitta Vs Muller.jpg|Nitta vs Muller Tsubasa Eagle Shot (JBC).jpg|Tsubasa's Eagle Shot Drive Tiger Twin Shoot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) de:U16_Japan Category:Junior youth teams